Stupidités en tous genres version MaryKeyla
by Mary-Keyla
Summary: Lisez là pour savoir...petit air angélique tellement angélique qu'il en a l'air démoniaque. Le chapitre 3 contient des révélations sur le tome 7 ! Ce ne sont pas des oneshot ni une fic, ce sont des chapitres qui n'ont aucun rapport.
1. Blagues

**Tous les personnages sont à la mirifique J.K. ROWLING sauf ceux inventés par nous.**

C'est pour faire rire ceux qui on mon humour totalement crétin (comme nous).

* * *

Mrs Weasley confie ses jumeaux à la voisine.

-Mais comment vais-je faire pour les reconnaître ?

-C'est facile : Fred c'est celui qui est à côté de George !

8888888888888888888888888888

Crabbe et Goyle ont été emmenés dans un asile. Il veulent s'enfuir.

-Si le portail est haut, nous sauterons par dessus. S'il est bas nous passerons en dessous, dit Crabbe. Va vérifier comment il est.

Lorsque Goyle revient, l'air affolé, il dit:

-Crabbe ! Crabbe !On peut pas sortir, il n'y a pas de portail !

8888888888888888888888888888

A Pré-au-Lard, deux sorcières discutent:

-Comment tu vas appeler ton fils ?

-Je vais l'appeler Caillou.

-Tu es folle ! Tout le monde va ce moquer de lui !

-Tu as bien appelé le tien Pierre !

8888888888888888888888888888

Lorsque Dudley a appris à compter, Pétunia lui a demandé :

-Sais-tu bien compter ?

-Ho oui maman !

-Alors combien font deux et deux ?

-Quatre !

-Très bien, voilà quatre bonbon !

-Maman je me suis trompé... En fait ça fait dix !

8888888888888888888888888888

Sur un pont, Harry se penche dangeuresement.

-Quelque chose ne va pas ? lui demande un policier.

-Oui, j'ai fait tomber mes lunettes dans la Loire !

-Ici ce n'est pas la Loire, c'est la Seine !

-Ho mais vous savez, moi, sans mes lunettes...

8888888888888888888888888888

L'oncle Vernon a démissionné et est maintenant chasseur. Dudley lui demande:

-Dit papa, pourquoi tu ferme toujours un oeil quand tu vise ?

-Réfléchis un peu : si je fermais les deux je n'y verrais plus rien !

8888888888888888888888888888

Un jour, Dudley demande à sa maman:

-Dis maman, commen on cherche un mot dans le dictionnaire ?

-Par exemple, on cherche meringue à "m".

-AAAHHHHHHHHHHH... Alors on cherche épinard à "aime pas" ?

8888888888888888888888888888

-Maman, je peux avoir un morceau de chocolat? demande Ron.  
-Mais tu en as déjà eu un gros!  
-Oui, mais j'en voulais un petit!

8888888888888888888888888888

A Poudlard, les élèves avaient une rédaction à faire dont le sujet était : vous êtes allé en vacances. Racontez :  
Neville rendu sa feuille. Le prof a dit :

-Mais pourquoi n'as tu rien écrit?  
-C'est parce qu'il n'a pas arrêté de pleuvoir, alors on n'est pas allés en vacances.

8888888888888888888888888888

La tante Pétunia emmène Dudley à un parc d'attractions. Quelque temps plus tard, en le voyant revenir couvert de bleus, la tante Pétunia dit:  
-Mais qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ?  
-Je suis tombé de mon cheval. Je me suis fait écrasé par un char d'assaut. J'ai évité de justesse le dinosaure mais la soucoupe volante s'est écrasée sur moi ! Après, un avion est tombé sur moi et le camion de pompiers m'a roulé dessus.  
-Mais ou étais-tu ?  
-Sur un manège !

8888888888888888888888888888

Une nuit, Harry et Drago montent au ciel. Ils doivent traverser un marécage dans lequel on s'enfonce autant que le poids de nos péchés qu'on a fait dans notre vie.  
Harry s'enfonce jusqu'aux genoux, et Drago seulement jusqu'aux chevilles.  
Harry: Quoi, c'est injuste, après tout ce que tu as fait, tu devrais t'enfoncer bien plus que moi !  
Drago répond en souriant : Je sais, mais je suis debout sur les épaules de mon père...

8888888888888888888888888888

Pendant un dîner, Harry qui regarde toujours avec autant d'admiration Cho Chang, remarque quelque chose de bizarre.  
-Hé pourquoi tu as un bas rouge et un bas noir ? demande-t-il  
Elle lui répond:  
-M'en parle pas! J'en ai une autre paire comme celle-la dans ma chambre !  
Harry la regarde bizarrement.

8888888888888888888888888888

Un jour en cour d'Astronomie, Hermione, Ginny et Cho se font mettre en équipe ensemble. Le professeur Trelawney qui a obtenu ce nouveau poste, leur demande  
"Si vous aviez la possibilité de partir sur une autre planète, laquelle choisiriez-vous ?"  
Hermione réfléchit : "Je veux aller sur Mars car j'ai lu dans un magazine moldu que la vie extra-terrestre existe peut-être sur cette planète."  
Trelawney se tourne alors à Ginny et lui pose la même question.  
"Moi, j'irai bien sur Saturne pour observer les anneaux de plus près", explique la rousse.  
"Très ambitieux !", reprend Trelawney.  
Et elle interroge Cho. Cette dernière réfléchit plusieurs minutes et finit par répondre :  
"Je veux aller sur le soleil !"  
Avec un sourire en coin, Trelawney remarque :  
"Mais, vous serez brûlée vive avant même d'y arriver !"  
Et Cho répond :  
"Vous me prenez vraiment pour une idiote... Je vais y aller de nuit, pas de jour."

8888888888888888888888888888

Supposons que Hermione, Ginny et Cho étaient les meilleures amies du monde. On les reconnaissait grâce à leur couleur de cheveux ; la brune était la studieuse et très intelligente Hermione Granger. La rousse était l'espiègle et la rusée Ginny Weasley. La noire était la plus belle mais aussi l'écervelée Cho Chang.  
Un jour qu'elle sortent avec la cape d'invisibilité de Harry pour aller chercher des ingrédients dans la réserves secrètes de Rogue, elle l'entendent venir. Comme elles savent que la pire chose à part mourir est d'être pris par Rogue en faisant un quelque chose d'interdit, elle décidèrent d'un commun accord qu'elles se cacheraient dans les sacs de patates sortis de nul pat, qui n'ont même pas rapport à cette place.  
Rogue s'approcha des sacs de patates car il avait entendu du bruit provenant de là. Juste pour le plaisir il décida de taper sur les sac pour savoir ce qui se cachait là. Il commença par le sac où Hermione était cachée. Il pris un bâton et frappa. Hermione cria un gros :  
Miaaaaooww, miaaow !  
-Ah, c'est juste un chat, sûrement cette espèce de miss Teigne, se dit Rogue,  
Puis il décida de frapper l'autre sac où Ginny était caché. Comme elle avait entendu Hermione miauler, elle décida de faire le seul bruit d'animal qu'elle connaissait bien.  
- Wrabit, Wrabit ! ( un crapaud)  
- Ah, ça doit être ce crapaud Trévor. Cet idiot de Londubat a dut le perdre encore.  
Il frappa enfin sur le sac où Cho se cachait. Celle-ci cria :  
- Patates ! Patates !

8888888888888888888888888888

Madame Trelawney est connue pour être une excentrique mais aussi, quelques personnes ayant un caractère discriminatoire la traite de blonde. Un jour, elle décida de se déguiser et de se faire passer pour une jeune femme ayant un don divinatoire. Il faut avouer qu'elle aurait du devenir maquilleuse, car elle était méconnaissable. Elle alla se promener à Pré-au-Lard et arriva devant une petite ferme où il y avait des moutons. Elle était connue ici, c'est pourquoi elle s'était déguisé.  
Elle revint souvent par la suite voir les moutons puisqu'elles les trouvait mignons. Un jour, elle décida d'aller voir le fermier et elle lui dit :  
- Bonjour, je suis une jeune femme ayant un don divinatoire et j'aime bien vos moutons. Si je devine combien il y en a dans votre troupeau, j'ai le droit de vous en prendre un, dit-elle  
Le fermier accepta. Après un moment de méditation et de massage de tempes, elle ouvrit les yeux et dit :  
- Il y en a 346, mais il y en a un qui va mourir écraser par une vache. Le fermier lui dit que c'était vrai pour le nombre de mouton et qu'elle pouvait aller s'en prendre un. Elle prend donc un mouton du troupeau. Puis, le fermier lui dit :  
- Si je devine qui tu es vraiment, j'ai le droit de reprendre ton mouton.  
Madame Trelawney accepta, sûr d'elle-même. Le fermier lui dit alors son vrai nom .  
- Comment avez-vous fait pour deviner? s'exclama-t-elle.  
- Et bien, vous avez prédit la mort d'un de mes moutons et c'est mon chien que vous avez pris.''

* * *

Ce sont justes des blagues. Nous ne voulons pas ridiculiser les personnages, ni être méchantes avec eux !

* * *


	2. Blagues : suite

**Tous les personnages appartiennent à la mirifique J.K. Rowling sauf ceux inventés par nous.**

**Et pour finir : MERCIII POUR VOS REVIEWS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (pour celles d'avant et celles qui viendront peut-être).**

**Nous introduisons des persos inventés par nous. Si cela vous intéresse d'en savoir plus sur eux allez sur notre bio.**

PS : on a décidé de continuer les blagues.

* * *

Le professeur Binns demande à Hisaka dans quel pays on peut trouver des trolls des montagnes. Lequel lui répond : 

-Ben dans aucun pays. On peut pas les trouver, ils sont trop gros pour être perdus !

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Mc Gonagall interroge les élèves :

-Quelqu'un peut-il me dire comment a été signé le traité de paix avec les gobelins ?

Ron : Avec une plume !

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

C'est le petit George qui part jouer dans un parc. Mme Weasley lui crie :

-Emmène ton petit frère !

George : Ah non !

Molly : Mais pourquoi ?

George : La dernière fois, Ron a mangé toutes les limaces que j'avais ramassées avec Fred !

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Ron dit à sa mère :

-Maman tu dois m'emmener chez le médicomage.

Mme Weasley : Pourquoi mon chéri ? Tu ne te sens pas bien ?

Ron : Non c'est Percy : il m'a dit que je devais soigner mon écriture !

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

C'est Rogue qui annonce à ses élèves :

-Demain nous aurons la visite d'un inspecteur. Il faut lui faire bonne impression. Alors voilà ce que je propose : tout le monde lèvera la main pour répondre à mes questions. Mais, pour que tout se passe bien, ceux qui savent lèveront la main droite et ceux qui ne savent pas lèveront la main gauche.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

C'est Goyle qui écrit une lettre à ses parents :

hoo jouh rd u i jeut ssuy lhet seehlh sérpantlarv has noeuf padh avouard u trôl an mêta mor rfö ze mac gauna gal ha dih meuh syeu ma le foy trôlleuht mèsiue crâb trot leu mêuh sie ssabinhi tro le é meeuhs ieu goîl pas reil

Traduction : Aujourd'hui je suis le seul Serpentard à ne pas avoir eu de Troll en métamorphose. Mc Gonagall a dit : "Mr Malefoy Troll, Mr Crabbe Troll, Mr Zabini Troll et Mr Goyle pareil."

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°_  
_

C'est la nuit. Quelqu'un appelle Trelawney depuis sa cheminée. Elle sursaute, met un certain temps à réaliser que quelqu'un l'appelle et va lui répondre :

-Bonjour.

L'inconnu : Suis-je bien chez les Thomas ?

Trelawney : Euh non.

L'inconnu : Ah excusez-moi de vous avoir dérangée.

Trelawney : C'est pas grave ! Vous m'avez réveillée au moment où quelqu'un m'appelait !

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Lucas Malefoy voyage pour la première fois de sa vie en train. Il admire tout et passe son temps, la tête à la fenêtre, à s'écrier :

-Oh, génial ! Bravo ! Bravoo !!!

Son voisin : Ben quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si extraordinaire ?

Lucas : Le conducteur, quel as ! Vous avez vu les tunnels comme ils sont étroits, et ben, le conducteur, il n'en rate jamais un !

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Trelawney fait construire deux piscines dans son jardin. Dumbledore lui demande :

-Mais pourquoi faire construire une piscine avec eau et une piscine sans eau ?

Trelawney : C'est pour les gens qui ne savent pas nager !

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Lucas Malefoy va pour la première fois au cinéma. Il achète un ticket, entre, et revient au bout de dix minutes en acheter un autre. Ce manège dure un certain temps. Au dixième ticket, la caissière, intriguée, lui demande :

-Pourquoi achetez-vous autant de tickets ? Un seul suffit.

Lucas : Moi, je veux bien, mais il y a une folle qui s'obstine à me les déchirer !

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Un patron dit à sa nouvelle secrétaire :

-Je vous félicite pour cette lettre. Sept fautes seulement, vous vous améliorez !

La secrétaire en rougissant : Merci.

Le patron : De rien. Passons maintenant à la deuxième ligne...

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Lucas Malefoy est allé se promener à la campagne avec sa petite-amie. Soudain, il aperçoit un pré accueillant où l'herbe semble bien tendre. Il ouvre donc la barrièredu pré et entraîne sa copine. Ils sont allongés, tendrement enlacés, lorsque la jeune fille s'exclame :

-J'ai froid !

Alors, Lucas se lève et va fermer la barrière.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Lucas Malefoy va acheter une pizza.

Le vendeur : Je vous l'emballe ?

Lucas : Pas la peine je vais la manger tout de suite.

Le vendeur : Bien monsieur. Je vous la coupe en huit morceaux ?

Lucas : Non, non, coupez-la en quatre ! Je ne pourrai jamais manger huit morceaux.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Lu dans "Le Journal du plus petit des Malefoy" : _Participez à notre grand concours de mots croisés. Remplissez la grille ci-contre et gagnez jusqu'à 10 000 Gallions. Pour ceux qui veulent simplement faire ces mots croisés pour s'amuser, sans participer au concours : la solution se trouve à la page 65_.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Lucius discute avec son voisin :

-Je crois bien que ma femme est un peu gamine.

Le voisin : Ah bon ?

Lucius : Ben oui, l'autre jour, elle est entrée dans la salle de bain alors que je me relaxais dans ma baignoire. Et elle m'a coulé tous mes canards en plastique !

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Mary et Hermione discutent. Hermione dit :

-Je suis en train de lire un livre passionant. On ne sait jamais comment ça va se terminer : merveilleusement bien ou horriblement mal.

Mary : Sans blague ? C'est un livre policier ?

Hermione : Pas du tout. C'est un livre de cuisine !

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

La maman de Fred n'est pas contente :

-Tu exagères : chaque fois que tu partages un gâteau avec ton petit frère, tu gardes le plus gros morceau. Je viens encore de te voir faire !

Fred : Mais c'est lui-même qui choisit !

Mme Weasley : Comment ça ?

Fred : Mais oui ! Je lui demande toujours : "Que préfères-tu, le plus petit morceau ou rien du tout ?".

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Au restaurant "Fan de Potty Rond", un client demande au serveur :

-Alors, cette crème renversée, elle arrive ?

Le serveur : Tout de suite monsieur, on finit de la ramasser !

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Mme Weasley réprimande son fils :

-Oh ! Bill, enfin voyons, quand on tousse, on doit mettre sa main devant sa bouche.

Bill : Bof ! Tu sais, j'ai déjà essayé. Ca n'empêche pas vraiment de tousser !

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Ron regarde sa mère se déshabiller :

-Ben dis donc, maman, t'as drôlement grossi ces derniers temps.

Mme Weasley émue : Justement, mon chéri, j'ai une grande nouvelle à t'annoncer : papa m'a donné un petit bébé et...

Elle n'a pas le temps de finir. Ron court vers son père pour lui dire :

-Papa, c'est vrai que t'as donné un petit bébé à maman ?...

Mr Weasley : Oui, mon chéri, c'est merveilleux et...

Ron : Eh ben, tu sais, elle l'a mangé !

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Une voisine interroge la petite Ginny :

-Et qu'est-ce que tu feras quand tu seras grande comme ta maman ?

Ginny : Un régime !

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

C'est George qui s'amuse sur un pont.

George : Papa, papa, quand on sait où se trouve une chose, elle n'est pas perdue ?

Mr Weasley : Bien sûr que non.

George : Tant mieux, parce que je viens de faire tomber ta montre dans la rivière !

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Mr Weasley : Oh, oh ! On dirait que le temps se rafraîchit ! Ron, tu veux vérifier ? Je suis sûr que le thermomètre est descendu.

Ron : Oui papa, tu as raison.

Mr Weasley : Et de combien ?

Ron : D'un mètre : je viens de le faire tomber !

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Mme Weasley est excédée. Charlie n'arrête pas de la réveiller en pleine nuit.

Mme Weasley : Mais qu'as-tu dans la tête ? Tu me réveilles une première fois pour me dire que tu as soif. A une heure, tu me réveilles encore pour me dire que c'est ton lit qui a soif ! A deux heures, c'est ton poster, et à trois heures ton dragon en peluche. Et maintenant, tu me réveille encore. Qui est-ce qui a soif maintenant ?

Charlie : Ben, maman, j'ai pensé que c'était peut-être toi !

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

La mère de Ron lui demande :

-Comment se fait-il qu'il ne reste qu'un gâteau, alors qu'hier il y en avait deux ?

Ron : C'est parce qu'il faisait trop noir, je n'ai pas vu le second !

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Mme Dursley sermonne son fils :

-Dudley, comment as-tu pu dire à ta tante qu'elle était très grosse ? Va vite la trouver et dis-lui que tu regrettes !

Très obéissant, Dudley va trouver sa tante et lui dit :

-Ma tante, je regrette que tu sois très grosse !

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Ginny demande à sa mère :

-Dis maman, quand je suis née, ça s'est passé comment ?

Mme Weasley : Très bien ma chérie, tu étais adorable. Nous t'attendions pour le14 août et tu es arrivée quasiment à la date prévue, le 11 août.

Ginny émerveillée : Oh ! Pile le jour de mon anniversaire !

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Un sorcier américain vient rendre visite à son cousin européen et se vante :

-Moi, en Californie, j'ai un ranch...tu devrais voir ça ! En partant tôt le matin, j'arrive pas à en faire le tour en balai avant le coucher du soleil...

Le cousin, pas du tout impressionné : Ah oui ? Moi aussi, une fois, un vendeur m'a refilé un vieux balai comme ça !

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Deux touristes qui se baladent en Afrique aperçoivent un vieil homme avec une vieille camionnette, qui vend un élixir en disant :

-Achetez-moi mon élixir et vous vivrez jusqu'à 200 ans !

Alors le touriste se tourne vers son voisin et lui demande :

-Vous y croyez, vous, à ces balivernes ?

Le second touriste : Faut voir... De toute façon, c'est pas nouveau. Ce marchand est déjà venu ici il y a une centaine d'année et il vendait déjà la même camelote !

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Un gars revient de vacances en Suisse. Il rencontre un copain qui lui demande :

-Alors, c'était bien ? Et les Helvètes ?

Le gars ne sait pas trop ce que sont les Helvètes, alors il répond évasivement :

-Oui, c'était bien, oui.

Mais, de retour chez lui, il ouvre le dictionnaire et lit : _"Peuple suisse". _Puis il repart en voyage, en Grèce cette fois. Il retrouve le même copain qui lui demande :

-Alors, et les Hellènes ? T'en as vu des belles ?

Ne sachant toujours pas ce que ça veut dire, le gars répond sans se mouiller :

-Bien, très bien.

De retour chez lui, il ouvre le dictionnaire et lit : _"Peuple grec"_.

Il se dit : "C'est juré, la prochaine fois, il ne m'aura plus !".

Et revoilà le gars qui repart en vacances, en Egypte cette fois. Et toujours au retour, le même copain qui lui demande :

-Alors vieux, et les pyramides ?

L'autre : Ne m'en parle pas ! Elles sont toutes folles de moi !

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Deux touristes sorciers visitent un centre de la mer, dans lequel il y a un bassin avec des dauphins. Le dresseur vient faire une démonstration et les spectateurs aplaudissent. L'un deux dit :

-Incroyables ces dauphins : quelle intelligence !

Le deuxième touriste : Tu as raison. Quand on pense qu'il ne leur faut que quelques semaines de captivité pour dresser un homme à se tenir sur le bord d'une piscine et à leur lancer du poisson frais trois fois par jour !

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Keyla monte un Sombral dans la forêt lorsqu'elle passe devant Hagrid, Alex et Hisaka.

Hagrid : Quel beau Sombral !

Alex : Qu'est-ce qu'elle monte bien !

Hisaka : Qu'est-ce qu'elle est belle !!

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Introduction : Aujourd'hui c'est un jour d'inspection à Poudlard. Et justement Mc Gonagall a accepté de prendre une stagiaire française pendant son cours de métamorphose. Le cours de métamorphose sera donc remplacé par un cours de français. Ce qui nous intéresse est que cette stagiaire est vraiment très jolie. Et l'inspecteur (espion du ministre) est un peu obsédé sur les bords...

L'inspecteur rentre dans la classe et s'assied à côté de Drago. Mc Gonagall décide donc de bien montrer à l'inspecteur qu'il n'a pas de raison de s'inquiéter du niveau de ses élèves. Elle va donc écrire une phrase en français au tableau et demande que quelqu'un la traduise. Immédiatement, Drago lève le bras et dit :

-Ah ! La belle jeune femme que voilà !

Mc Gonagall : Mais non ! Où as-tu été chercher ça ?

Furieux, Drago se rassied et murmure à l'inspecteur :

-Quand on ne sait pas, on ne souffle pas !

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Pendant un match de Quidditch, un spectateur est déchaîné :

-Allez, vas-y, envoie-lui un Cognard ! Voilà bravo, et pan dans les dents !!

Son voisin s'étonne :

-Ben dites donc, vous êtes un sacré supporter, vous ! C'est un de vos copains ?

Le supporter acharné : Non, pas du tout, moi je suis le médicomage du gardien de l'autre équipe !

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Cette mère de famille adore passer des vacances à sommeiller sur une plage au soleil, pendant que son mari joue avec ses enfants. Mais un soir, elle s'énerve :

-Allez les enfants, ça suffit, il est l'heure de rentrer ! Dites-moi vite où vous avez enterré papa !

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Gilderoy Lockart a organisé une scéance de dédicaces dans une librairie :

Mary : Bonjour, monsieur. Je suis ravie de vous connaître. Justement, je viens de lire un de vos livres.

Lockart : Ah, lequel ? Est-ce que c'était mon dernier ?

Mary : Ben, j'espère que oui !

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Hisaka dort à pings fermés en cours de potion. Brusquement, sa petite-amie le secoue :

Keyla : Hé, réveille-toi ! Il est l'heure d'aller déjeuner !

Hisaka : Merci, figure-toi que je faisais un cauchemar : j'étais en train de rêver que j'étais en cours de potion avec Roguy !

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Sur une plage, la jeune et jolie Lavande porte un maillot très très mini. Elle croise le regard outré d'une vieille dame, qui ne peux s'empêcher de lui dire :

-C'est une honte, mademoiselle, de vous habiller comme ça. Que dirait votre mère, si elle vous voyait dans ce maillot ?

Lavande : Ca, c'est sûr, elle ne serait pas contente : je ne lui ai pas dit que j'ai pris le sien !

* * *

**THE END ! **(du chapitre) 

Une petite review pour nous dire ce que vous en pensez ?


	3. Les morts pas si morts que ça

**Tous les personnages appartiennent à la mirifique J.K. Rowling sauf ceux inventés par nous.**

**REVELATIONS TOME 7.**

**Cela ne correspond pas à notre version qui est quand même plus sombre que ça et qui ressemble plus à celle de JK (sauf peut-être celle de Fred).  
**

_Introduction : Et si les morts n'étaient pas morts... Et si Voldy ne savait pas choisir des partisans cruels... Et si on mettait notre grain de sel dans ces meurtres (ratés dans cette fic...)..._

_PS : On n'a pas fait toutes les morts... (morts de persos parodiées façon Mary-Keyla faites : Cédric, Sirius et Fred) Peut-être qu'on en fera d'autres si vous nous le demandez.  
_

* * *

Alors commençons par le commencement :

-Cédric Diggory, le courageux et valeureux Pouffsouffle qui mourut lors du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers (ça fait pas un peu bande-annonce tout ça ?). Donc nous lui laissons sa petite-amie j'ai nommé Cho Chang (nous épargnons le pauvre Harry, il ne sera pas amoureux de Cho, à la place il sera amoureux de Ginny plus tôt). Il fut sauvé par Pettigrow qui (sans le vouloir) se trompa de sort.

Donc, nous disions:

_Pettigrow arrivait de sa démarche de gros dindon dont il était le sosie parfait avec un paquet dans les bras._

_Pettigrow : Tada ! J'ai la tarte à la bave de chauve-souris pour votre Majesté !_

_Voldemort : Ah enfin ! Mais tu étais juste censé me ressusciter là !_

_Pettigrow : Excusez-moi Maître !! Salut Harryy !_

_Harry : Comment ai-je pu sauver une vermine pareille ?!_

_Pettigrow : Non la tarte est à la bave de chauve-souris ! Pas aux vers de mine !_

_Voldemort : Il a pas dit ça ! Il t'a traité de vermine !_

_Pettigrow : Non moi c'est Peter !_

_Harry : Suis-je bien face à la résurrection du plus grand mage noir de tous les temps... ou face à une bande de fous dingues qui ne savent pas épeler le mot "moi" ?_

_Pettigrow : Mais si je sais comment ça s'écriit !! Ca s'écrit "m-o-u-a-h-a" !_

_Voldemort : Mais ça va pas la tête !? T'es aussi nul en orthographe que t'en as l'air toi !!_

_Pettigrow : L'hors t'eau gras fe ?_

_Voldemort : ..._

_Harry : Des fois on a presque envie de vous plaindre..._

_Voldemort : Moi aussi je me plains..._

_Pettigrow : Hein ?_

_Voldemort : Contentes-toi de tuer l'autre..._

_Pettigrow : Quel autre ?_

_Voldemort : Euh... Il s'appelle comment lui ?_

_Harry : Diggory. Cédric Diggory._

_Pettigrow : Dugorille ? C'est un drôle de nom ça... J'ai aussi connu quelqu'un qui s'appelait Dujardin... Bizarre..._

_Voldemort : Il a encore tout compris lui..._

_Pettigrow : Je crois que le gars était jardinier ! Enfin je pense vu qu'il taillait des gâteaux..._

_Voldemort : TUE-LE !!_

_Cédric : C'est vraiment obligé ?_

_Voldemort : Ben oui sinon ça va salir ma réputation de vilain-méchant-qui-tue-tout-le-monde !_

_Cédric : Ah ben oui vu comme ça..._

_Voldemort : Enfin un qui est d'accord avec mes principes !!_

_Cédric : Ah oui je vous supprote tootalement... __Il a le cerveau grillé le papi ou quoi ??_

_Voldemort : Bon tu vas le tuer oui ou non ? J'en ai marre de ressembler à un nouveau-né moi !!_

_Pettigrow : C'est quoi le sort déjà ? Ah oui !! PATATA KEDAAVRAH !!_

_Voldemort : NON !! PAS CA IMBECILE !! C'EST LE SORTILEGE POUR PELER LES POMMES DE TERRE !!_

_Cédric : Ow ow... Vous pelez les pommes de terre avec des scies vous ?_

_Voldemort : Ben j'espère que tu coures vite..._

_Cédric : ARGH !!_

_Harry : CEDRIIC !!_

_Cédric disparut du champ de vision d'Harry._

_Voldemort : Enfin débarrassés de l'autre !! Tu vas avoir l'honneur d'assister à la résurrection du plus grand Mage Noir de tous les temps !! MOUAHAHA !! MOUAHAHAHA !!_

_Harry : Ca vous arrive de vous brosser les dents ?  
_

_Voldemort : Mes bras sont trop courts maintenant. Mais je vais bientôt pouvoir le refaire ! Si Pettigrow voulait bien bouger son postérieur et me faire ressusciter !!  
_

_Pettigrow : J'arrive Maître !!_

C'est ainsi que notre Survivant préféré assista à la résurrection la plus stupide de tous les temps.

**8888888888888888888888888888**

-Sirius Black (Siriiiiiii !), le beau, le magnifique parrain de notre Harry favori. Il fut sauvé par son incroyable rapidité.

_Bellatrix éclata d'un rire démoniaque et lança à Sirius un sortilège qui le projeta vers le "voile". Sirius mit un certain temps à réaliser ce qui lui arrivait et fit la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit... Il transplana derrière Harry_ _qui hurlait le nom de son parrain qu'il croyait disparu. Sirius sautilla un instant sur place voyant qu'il avait réussi à transplaner et remarqua que tout le monde regardait le "voile". Il tapota sur l'épaule de son filleul. Harry se jeta dans ses bras en pleurant._

_Harry : SIRIUUUUS ! __SIRIUUS ! POURQUOI TU M'AS LAISSE !  
_

_Il releva la tête vers le Sirius en question._

_Harry : POURQUOI T'ES PARTI ! T'ES MOORT !  
_

_Sirius : QUOI ! Comment ça je suis mort ! MOI ! Le grand, l'unique, le magnifique Sirius Black !?_

_Bellatrix continuait de ricaner sauvagement._

_Sirius : Quelqu'un peut pas lui dire de se la fermer à celle-là !  
_

_Harry sembla enfin remarquer qu'il était en train de pleurer sur l'épaule de Sirius-t'étais-censé-être-mort-maintenant.  
_

_Sirius : Coucou ?_

_Harry : SIRIUUS ! T'ES PAS MORT !_

_Sirius : Ah tiens, toi aussi t'avais remarqué !_

_Harry : Mais comment ça se fait que ? Comment ? Où ? Quand ? Quoi ? Pourquoi ?_

_Sirius : Tu peux pas rembobiner un peu ? J'ai absolument rien compris !_

_Les autres aussi remarquèrent enfin la présence de Siri. Bellatrix aussi eu un déclic dans sa tête.  
_

_Bellatrix : Eeeeeh ! Mais t'es censé être mort toi !_

_Sirius : Désolé mais moi je suis là !_

_Bellatrix : On peut même pas s'amuser avec toi ! Quand t'es mort t'es pas mort !_

_Sirius : Ben oui c'est comme ça._

_Bellatrix : Pff... Aucun humour !_

_Sirius : Tu sais au moins ce que le mot "humour" signifie ? MOI je m'y connais en humour !_

_Bellatrix : Tu rigoles j'espère ! TOI tu n'as AUCUN humour ! Moi je suis le synonyme du mot humouristique !_

_Sirius : C'est ça... Et moi je suis le plus horrible gars qui ai jamais existé ! _

_Bellatrix : Enfin une phrase censée !!  
_

_Sirius : Non mais tu t'es regardée ?! Un Troll des montagnes est plus beau que toi !_

_Bellatrix : Mais ouii ! JE suis la plus belle de toutes les filles Black !_

_Sirius : Même Kreattur est plus beau et plus drôle que toi ! Et ce n'est pas peu dire !_

_Bellatrix : Que veux-tu ! C'est un trait de famille réservé à ceux qui ne trahissent PAS leur famille et leur sang !_

_Sirius : C'est à ce moment que je suis censé me sentir concerné ?_

_Bellatrix : Normalement oui._

_Mary : Je ne voudrais pas vous déranger dans vos querelles de famille mais là on ne peut pas dire que ce soit le moment !!_

_Alex : On est un petit peu en train de faire autre chose..._

_Sirius : C'est elle qu'a commencé !!_

**8888888888888888888888888888**

Fred, LE Fred. Il fut sauvé par une intervention inespérée de Neville, qui fit léviter les pierres qui lui tombaient dessus. (on sait que ce n'est pas le texte exact écrit par J.K. Rowling mais c'est pas vraiment joyeux de relire ce moment)

_Percy : Aurais-je oublié de vous déposer ma démission ?_

_Les jumeaux se tournèrent vers lui.  
_

_Fred : Perce a fait de l'humour !!  
_

_Soudain, un bruit d'explosion retentit et d'énormes blocs de pierre se détachèrent du plafond alors que Fred continuait de répéter "Perce a fait de l'humour !". L'un des blocs se rapprochait dangereusement de Fred.  
_

_George : NOOOOOOON !! FREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEED !!  
_

_Le temps s'arrêta. Alors que tout le monde pensait que Fred était déjà mort, Neville surgit et fit léviter les blocs qui étaient à quelques centimètres de Fred. Néanmnoins Fred restait allongé sans bouger._

_Goerge : FRRRRRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD !!_

_Fred reprit ses esprits et se redressa : PERCE A FAIT DE L'HUMOUR !!__ Percy se jeta sur Fred.  
_

_Fred : Perce ! Arrête de m'étrangler on dirait maman !!  
_

_Percy : Tant mieux !  
_

_Fred se dégagea de l'étreinte de son frère aîné et prit un ton solennel.  
_

_Fred : Votre attention je vous prie ! Désormais, vous ne m'appellerez plus "Fred" mais "le Survivant numéro 2" !!  
_

WE LOVE NEVILLE !! Enfin à partir de maintenant si vous ne l'adoriez pas avant...

* * *

Alors, avis ? Vous aimez, vous détestez ?

Si vous aimez on fera peut-être un autre chapitre et si vous n'aimez pas on en reste là.


End file.
